With the social development and the popularity of household variable frequency air conditioners, people have higher requirements for household air conditioners, such as a quick adjustment of indoor temperature, energy conversion, powerful refrigeration at high temperature and powerful heating at low temperature. However, most ordinary variable frequency air conditioners utilize a single-rotor compressor because of the cost factor. The single-rotor compressor may generate great vibration and noise since a one-way force is imposed on the rotor, and especially the strong vibration at a low frequency may affect the reliability of the whole machine. Meanwhile, the maximum operating frequency of the air conditioner cannot be too high due to the noise limitation, and thus the maximum capacity of the air conditioner cannot be reached. If an ordinary double-rotor compressor is employed, the performance of the whole machine is poor due to the increased leakage of an air cylinder, which is not conducive to energy conservation. The ordinary double-mode compressor with double rotors may address part of the above problems, but the system performance is degraded sharply due to the increased compression ratio of the compressor in the case of refrigeration at super-high temperature and heating at super-low temperature.